


Executive Realness

by bicycles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicycles/pseuds/bicycles
Summary: Arthur is the epitome of "executive realness."





	Executive Realness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Paris is Burning" (the documentary) and reading too much of the kink meme. This is short and to the point.

"Darling, have you thought of going to the dance?"

He turned to see Eames pressed up against the doorjamb, hands the loose pockets of his hideous pants. They were staying at the Marriott, not their usual scene. He'd have rather had Eames in one of those one-off motels, the sort that threatened to have bugs in the carpet and a leaky sink. It was the incongruity that turned him on. 

But here, in the bright lights of a Marriott bathroom, he could see all the lines in Eames's unironed pants. He could see the way the paisley shirt barely hid marks from the night before, the slight twist in Eames's lips that suggested trouble.

"Mr. Eames, we're on the job." The words were formal, so unlike the relationship that they shared that they almost, almost, made him smile. 

"Yes, darling, and you look…" Eames had not crossed the space between them, and yet he felt closer. It felt as though he were pressed right up against him, hands at the lapels of his bespoke suit, undoing his tie. "Impeccable as always. Hardly a debutante, now are we?" 

It was the eyes. Eames's eyes always had a way of undressing him, even when he was dressed to the nines, as he was now. 

"Hardly." Now, he did smile. "A gentleman such as yourself… I had thought…Mr. Eames…" 

The words came stilted as Eames _did_ crowd into his space, pressing him back against the marble sink. "Category is…" Words at his ears, hands loosening his tie, pulling him in for a kiss. "Executive realness." The last words swallowed between them, barely words at all. The job could wait. 


End file.
